Cracked Up
by NintaiKyouboku
Summary: A oneshot exploring crack couples. AmuxKukai, RimaxIkuto, UtauxKairi, and YayaxNagihiko. Fluffy.


_This is a oneshot about crack couples. The crack couples are the following: Kukaimu (KukaixAmu), Rimikuto (RimaxIkuto), Utairi (UtauxKairi), and Nagiyaya (NagihikoxYaya). _

_Anyways, I'm going to try not to make it OOC or cliche, but if I do, please forgive me :(_

* * *

><p>Amu Hinamori leaned against a tree, panting. She had just spent the past twenty minutes running away from Ikuto Tsukiyomi, that stalker. Having to avoid a perverted blue-haired college student with creepy cat ears was not her first choice to how to spend her free period, even if he was somewhat good-looking.<p>

But then again, did she even _get _a choice if she didn't want to get raped by him?

As Amu dusted off her skirt, she heard footsteps crunching on the dry autumn leaves behind her. She whirled around, expecting to find Ikuto. Instead, she came face-to-face with Kukai Souma.

"K-Kukai?" Amu stuttered, feeling her cheeks get hot. Like they always had recently when she saw the russet-haired soccer player.

"The one and only," he chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be in study hall?"

"I was running away from Tsukiyomi," she murmured, forgetting for a second who Ikuto Tsukiyomi even was. Kukai's eyes were just so _green_...

Kukai muttered something under his breath that sounded like "One day I'm going to get that stalker."

"What?" Amu asked.

"Nothing," Kukai shrugged. "It's just...never mind."

"No, really, what?" she pressed.

"The next time he gives you trouble, tell me, okay?" Kukai stared straight into her eyes.

Feeling her cheeks warm up from the intensity of his jade gaze, she nodded.

Kukai leaned in close to her ear. "I will protect you," he whispered fiercely.

* * *

><p>Rima Mashiro scowled. Amu was supposed to meet her after school in the courtyard, but Rima'd been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of the pink-haired tenth grader. And Yaya Yuiki had reported that she'd seen Amu holding hands with Kukai Souma.<p>

_If she's on some date with Souma and bailed on me, I'm going to rip her throat out, _Rima silently vowed.

"Where's Amu?" Ikuto Tsukiyomi seemingly materialized next to the seething blonde.

Rima looked up at the blue-haired boy. "That's my question too," she shrugged. "Anyway, where'd _you _come from?"

He winked at her, his sapphire eyes flashing. "I'm a ninja," he smirked.

Rima rolled her eyes. "Sure." She spotted a white violin case strapped onto Ikuto's back. "Is that your violin?"

"No, I use the case to store catnip," Ikuto responded sarcastically. "Yes, it's my violin."

"Oh." She turned her back on him.

"Would you like to hear a song?" Ikuto asked. Usually, that was enough to get girls salivating for him, and while he was waiting for Amu, he might as well see if he could make the blond shrimp fall in love with him too.

"No," she responded, not turning around.

Ikuto's blue eyes widened. He never took no for an answer. Bending down, he lifted his violin out of its case and tucked it under his chin. Raising his bow, he dragged out a single note.

Rima still didn't turn around, let alone show any sort of infatuation towards him.

He played another note. Rima still didn't turn around.

_Is she playing hard to get?_

He took a deep breath and raised his bow once again. Playing a melody, he lost himself in the harmonies and flow.

_A sweet song...sad but beautiful..._

Just like Rima Mashiro.

And that's when he realized he didn't want Amu Hinamori anymore.

He wanted the blonde standing in front of him.

He wanted to penetrate her cold surface, to discover who she really was.

And he would do it at any cost.

* * *

><p>"Utau-senpai."<p>

Utau opened her violet eyes. Standing in front of her was Kairi Sanjo, her manager's younger brother. "What?" she snapped.

"You must wake up. Your next concert is in thirty minutes," Kairi replied, looking worried. "Utau-senpai, you've been sleeping a lot lately. Do you think perhaps all these concerts are draining your energy - "

"No! Shut up!" she shouted. "Where's my green tea?" Kairi handed her a white porcelain teacup filled to the brim with tea. She took a huge gulp and handed it back to him. "Thanks."

She stood up. "Okay, see you later." She walked out into the costume area.

Kairi watched her receding figure. Utau was gorgeous...not that he'd ever tell her. He did not want a slap across the face.

Secretly, he admired her hard work, her competitiveness. Although Kairi definitely worked hard too, she had reached a level no normal person would reach. Pushing herself to the limit, spending hours in the recording studio and with her voice coach every day...he could never do that.

Now if only she were a bit nicer...

_Give her a break_, he scolded himself. _She's tired. You would be too._

_xUxKx_

Utau looked at her watch. She had fifteen minutes left before her concert began. She could hear her fans screaming and laughing in the auditorium.

She looked back at Kairi. He had been like her little brother for the past four years, not that she would ever admit it. And, she thought to herself as she studied his studious features, he was awfully cute for a 14-year-old.

He was smart, that was for sure; even though he had never told her, she knew he was the one who had solved the scheduling problem with the summer concert tour a few months ago when she had landed in the hospital after an assassination attack.

Not to mention that he was the one who had saved her and carried her out of the smoking building after the attack.

_Smart. And strong too...and sensitive, and attractive, and really nice..._

_No, _she told herself. _What are you thinking? You're five years older than him!_

She walked over to him. He looked up, surprised. "Utau-senpai."

"H-hey, um..." she tried to find the right words. "You've helped me tons the past few years, and I feel like I haven't paid you back enough...so...I mean..."

She leaned down and pecked him on the cheek.

Kairi's face turned beet red and he began stammering. "Um, um, um...Utau-senpai..."

"You can call me Utau," she grinned.

* * *

><p>"Nagi!" Nagihiko Fujisaki was suddenly knocked over by a flying object. He blinked, realizing it was Yaya Yuiki.<p>

"Yaya..." he groaned.

"Nagi! Today Yaya got a 93 on her math test!" Yaya cheered happily, sitting up and hugging Nagihiko.

"That's great, Yaya," Nagihiko responded, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Isn't it?" Yaya shrieked. "Let's get ice cream to celebrate!"

"Let's bring Rima-chan and Amu along, too..." Nagihiko said, getting into the infectious festive mood.

"Yay! Except...Amu-chi left with Kukai already, and Rima-tan is beating up Ikuto in the courtyard," Yaya pouted.

"Wait, Rima's beating up Tsukiyomi? This I got to see!" Nagihiko stood up, but Yaya hung onto his arm.

"No, Nagi must stay with Yaya!"

Exasperated, he sat back down with the brunette and listened as she babbled on about candy and duckies. He had known her since second grade, when she had first joined the Guardians. She had tried to con him into eating a lollipop she had already licked and had yanked his ponytail so hard he nearly slapped her.

He had known her before Amu, before Rima, before Utau, before himself, even. And when he had come back to Seiyo Elementary in sixth grade as a boy, the first person he had wanted to see was her.

Annoyed by his thoughts - or perhaps annoyed that he hadn't seen the truth before - he stood up, offering his hand to Yaya. "Come on. I know a great ice cream shop down the street."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I know it was kind of cliche, kind of fast, and kind of OOC, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! ^_^<em>


End file.
